This application relates to systems and methods for connecting pipes to fluid drainage basins, or to each other. Specifically, the application relates to systems and methods for connecting a pipe selected from a variety of different pipe sizes substantially without losing fluid flow.
It is known in the prior art to provide a drainage basin such as shown in FIG. 10, suitable for catching storm water or waste water and then distributing it to regions that can absorb the flow. It is also known to extract water that has run into such a basin, and to run it off to a different storage system, or to allow it to run onto a lawn, or garden, or other natural environment such as a golf course. (As used herein, the terms catch basin, drainage basin, drainage box, catch box, and similar terms are all used synonymously to describe a receptacle for collecting water before disposing of it.)
It is further known in the prior art to provide drainage basins with an attachable/removable connector piece 10′ (FIGS. 4, 6, 10) in the form of an adaptor onto which a pipe of selected size may be attached for the purpose of leading off the water contained within the basin. Such a connector piece 10′ may be inserted into a hole molded into the basin wall, and rotated about its elongate axis to secure it and draw it tight against the wall by means of helically oriented surfaces, in a known fashion.
It is yet further known to provide the connector piece 10′ with two cylindrically shaped pipe receptors, a major pipe receptor 12′ and a minor pipe receptor 14′—which may be selected for connection by the installer as needed. The major pipe receptor is typically capable of receiving a pipe having a diameter of about 4 inches, and the minor pipe receptor is typically capable for receiving a pipe having a diameter of about 3 inches. A received pipe slides into the bore of the pipe receptor, and the pipe is held within the receptor by frictional attachment. Internal ribs may be provided to enhance the frictional attachment. It will be appreciated that, for the purpose of installing a catch basin and extraction pipe in the earth, it is not necessary for such an attachment to be entirely waterproof, as the system is intended for use out of doors where the surrounding earth may well be saturated in any event.
Each pipe receptor 12′ and 14′ is typically attached to an annular flange 16′. Also attached to the flange 16′ is a short insert pipe 18′ which is sized to be inserted into a circular opening in a wall 6′ of a catch basin 8′ as may be envisaged with reference to FIG. 10. Attached at right angles to the insert pipe 18′ is a set of teeth 22′ (typically four in number), which have a helically sloped proximal surface. When the insert portion 18′ and the teeth 22′ are inserted into the wall in the catch basin, the connector piece 10′ is rotated upon its elongate axis. The teeth then engage with the wall in known fashion, and draw the flange 16′ into tight contact with the wall 6′ of the catch basin 8′.
An installer of a catch basin 8′ may then insert the catch basin in a hole dug into the earth, and when thus positioned, he may attach a selected pipe to either the major receptor 12′ or to the minor receptor 14′.
One of the problems in the art facing an installer of such a catch basin and connector piece 10′, is that if a pipe is connected to the major receptor 12′, then the minor receptor 14′ may present an obstacle to fluid flow through the pipe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pipe connector piece that addresses the problems found in the art. The present invention addresses these and other needs.